My Head Is A Jungle
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: Octavian has long hated the Greeks. That's no secret. But when a certain redhead drops into his life, his opinion slowly but surely changes. He and Rachel grow close as they try to figure out the new prophecy, and they realise that different camps doesn't mean enemies. But with danger on the horizon, can Octavian and Rachel manage to survive and come out alive? Octavian x Rachel


**CHAPTER I**

"I will _not _allow this!"

Octavian slammed his fist onto the marble table. A shot of pain went up his arm, but he ignored it. "We _can't _have those... pieces of _scum_ in our camp!"

Reyna watched him yell with almost detached calmness. "I'm afraid that's already too late, Octavian. I have already told Chiron that he can send their Oracle with a few more visitors."

Octavian's face turned purple with rage. "_A few more visitors_? Reyna, this is the Greeks we are talking about! They will betray us!"

"Remember your place, Octavian." said Reyna sharply. Octavian shut his mouth and sat back down in his chair, fuming silently. "I have already given them permission to arrive, and I expect you to welcome their Oracle. She has a Spirit of Delphi in her. You know how powerful the Oracle of Delphi is." She checked her watch. "They are expected to arrive in around... ten minutes."

Octavian didn't say anything. Reyna eyed him, then dismissed him. He stormed out, a teddy bear swinging from his belt. _How can Reyna do this? _He fumed. _She knows how traitorous those Graceus are!_

Ten minutes passed in a flash. Soon enough, a warship descended from the sky. _A warship. Why do those Greeks need a warship to come on a 'peaceful' mission? _Thought Octavian suspiciously. The warship lowered onto the ground, and ramp descended from the ship. A blond, brunette and redhead came down. The blond and the brown-haired girl both had an orange shirt on, but the redhead had a green one on that was splattered with paint. Her wild red hair cascaded down her back, an odd curl sticking out here and there.

Octavian glared at them as they approached, and when they drew near enough to him, he muttered a welcome, then stormed off to the shrine of Jupiter. He didn't enter it, but sat down on a bench outside and took the teddy bear off his belt. His supply of pillows and stuffed toys were running low. He couldn't very well go out of camp and buy a whole stash of them. Perhaps he could persuade Reyna to get him a new supply.

Then a pale hand reached down and snatched the teddy bear from his hand. Octavian spun around, a rebuke on his tongue. But there was the redhead girl, sitting on the end of the bench, dangling the teddy bear by its hand.

"A teddy bear? Seriously?" She teased. "Aren't you a bit old for stuffed toys?"

A blush rose onto Octavian's cheeks and he snatched the teddy bear back. This girl was different from all of the Romans. The Romans wouldn't dare to touch his precious teddies, much less go and insult him like that.

"Aren't you the Roman Oracle?" The girl continued, sweeping her curly hair back. "Yeah, Jason said to look for the scarecrow kid with teddy bears-"

"Scarecrow kid?" Octavian spluttered.

The girl grinned. "Hey, he talks! Well, hello. I'm the Oracle." She stuck out a hand.

Octavian ignored the hand and took in the girl with wide eyes. _This_ was the Oracle of Delphi? He had expected an old woman, not a young girl around his age. The girl wagged a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anyone in there? Oracle to fellow Oracle-"

"I'm not an oracle," snapped Octavian, edging away from the girl. "I'm an augur. We don't have silly Oracles."

He had expected the girl to look offended, but she stayed grinning. _Good gods, nothing offends her_.

"I guess everyone has their different ways of telling the future," the girl shrugged. "What's the bedsheet thingy you're wearing? Everyone's wearing one here."

"It's a toga," Octavian said stiffly. "Unlike you Greeks, we Romans have dignity."

Okay, _now_ the girl was starting to get offended. "What's your problem? I'm trying to be nice here, and you're just being a jerk!"

Octavian rolled his eyes. Figures that a Greek would react like this. But... wait. Why didn't the fluff from the previous teddy bear say anything about a demigod Oracle?

"You're not a demigod," said Octavian, not believing what was in front of him. "You're a mortal."

Now it was the girl's turn to roll her eyes. "Jeez, it took you that long to work it out? I'm a mortal that can see though the Mist. Some oracle-"

"Augur," Octavian corrected.

"-you are." The girl continued, then stuck out her hand again. "Can we introduce ourselves?"

He hesitantly took the girl's hand. A sharp electrical current zapped his hand and he let go. The girl grinned and dropped her hand. "I'm Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She got up and made an exaggerated bow. When she straightened up, her green eyes were bright with amusement. "Oracle of Delphi, at your service. And you are?"

Octavian got up as well. "Octavian, Camp Jupiter's augur." He turned his back on the girl—Rachel—and headed inside of the temple. _This should be interesting_.

**Review please! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update! This is set somewhere before Blood of Olympus because SPOILER ALERT! Octavian dies at the battle. So yeah :D**

**- Jaz xxx**


End file.
